yugiohfandomcom-20200222-history
Yu-Gi-Oh! ZEXAL - Episode 077
"Dueling Is Against School Rules!? Sally Forth! The Special Disciplinary Commander" is the seventy-seventh episode of the Yu-Gi-Oh! ZEXAL anime. It first aired in Japan on October 28, 2012. Featured Duel: Yuma Tsukumo vs. Student Council President This Duel is overseen by Caswell, who has the authority to return cards to the hand if they violate rules. Turn 1: Yuma Yuma Normal Summons "Gagaga Magician" (1500/1000). Caswell returns the card to Yuma's hand as its attire is a violation of the school's dress code. Yuma Sets a card. Turn 2: Student Council President The Student Council President activates "Mirror Stage of Order", which will cause the ATK and DEF of all face-up monsters to remain at their original values. He Normal Summons "Tamagushi, the Exemplary Priestess" via its own effect without Tribute by reducing its ATK to 0. Due to "Mirror Stage", its ATK remains at its original value (1000/2200). As he controls a "Priestess" monster, he Special Summons "Sakaki, the Honor-Student Priest" (1600/???) from his hand in Attack Position, though it may not attack this turn. He overlays his 2 Level 6 monsters to Xyz Summon "Norito, the Disciplinary Chief Priest" (2700/2000) in Attack Position. "Norito" attacks directly, but Yuma activates his face-down "Impenetrable Attack", which would reduce the Battle Damage to 0. The Student Council President activates the effect of "Norito", detaching an Overlay Unit to negate the effect of a Spell/Trap Card and destroy it. The attack continues (Yuma 4000 → 1300). The Student Council President Sets a card. Turn 3: Yuma Yuma Sets a monster. The Student Council President activates his face-down "Spot Check", flipping the monster face-up. It is "Gagaga Girl" (1000/800). This would be a violation of the dress code, so Caswell moves to return it to Yuma's hand. Yuma activates the Quick-Play Spell Card "Clear Robe", reducing the ATK and DEF of "Gagaga Girl" to 0 and negating its effect to prevent it from leaving the field. The Student Council President activates the effect of "Norito", detaching an Overlay Unit to negate and destroy "Clear Robe". Therefore, Caswell's ruling stands and "Gagaga Girl" returns to Yuma's hand. As Yuma controls no monsters and the effect of his Spell/Trap Card was negated, Yuma sends the "Tatakawa Knight" in his hand to the Graveyard via its own effect to inflict 1500 damage (Student Council President (4000 → 2500). Yuma activates "Monster Reborn", Special Summoning "Tamagushi" (1000/2200) from the Student Council President's Graveyard in Defense Position. Yuma Sets a card. Turn 4: Student Council President Caswell stops his rulings at this point, making this a normal Duel. The Student Council President draws and activates "Rank-Up Magic - Barian's Force", letting him Rank-Up the Rank 6 "Norito" in order to Special Summon a "Chaos Xyz" monster of one Rank higher. He performs a "Chaos Xyz Evolution", overlaying "Norito" to Special Summon "Chaos Xyz: Saimon, the Disciplinary High Priest" (3000/2500) in Attack Position. He activates its effect, detaching an Overlay Unit to change "Tamagushi" to Attack Position. "Saimon" attacks "Tamaguchi" with Yuma activating his face-down "Half Unbreak", preventing the destruction of "Tamaguchi" by battle and halving the Battle Damage (Yuma 1300 → 300). As his monster battled and its target was not destroyed, the Student Council President activates "Double Check", destroying the monster. Turn 5: Yuma Yuma Normal Summons "Gagaga Magician" (1500/1000) and activates "Gagagawind", letting him Special Summon a "Gagaga" monster from his hand with its Level increased by 1. He Special Summons "Gagaga Girl" (1000/800) in Attack Position, with its Level increasing by 1, to 4. Yuma overlays his two Level 4 monsters to Xyz Summon "Number 39: Utopia" (2500/2000) in Attack Position. As "Gagaga Girl" was used an Overlay Unit with another "Gagaga" monster, its effect activates, reducing the ATK of "Saimon" to 0 (3000 → 0).Why the effect of "Mirror Stage of Order" did not prevent this is unknown. "Utopia" attacks and destroys "Saimon" (Student Council President 2500 → 0). Featured cards The following cards appeared in this episode. Cards in italics debuted here. Notes